arranged
by umbreonFTW
Summary: my first story, hope you like it. contains lemons,m/f,oral,vaginal. umbreonXflareon & umbreonXespeon. dont like it, don't read. please read and review. ATTENTION! I had one of my friends edit my story for me, and that version can be located in ch.2
1. arranged

**Hey guys, this is my first story and first time writing anything if it wasn't for school. Please enjoy, I am open to any constructive criticism. Please tell me what you think, and how I can improve. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the story, but midnight's dad is a jolteon, and his mother is a flareon.**

I woke up and looked around my room. It looked like it usually did, except with one difference. _**She**_ was there. Lying in my bed, sleeping next to me was a flareon. Her name was Becca, and whether I liked it or not she was my fiancée. It had started about five years ago, I was walking down the street when an espeon about my age ran past me and hid in a bush. Not a minute after an exhausted cop came up to me and asked if I had seen her. I told him I hadn't and he kept running. Normally I wouldn't lie to a police officer like that, but something about that espeon just stopped me from turning her in. after the cop left the espeon came out from the bushes and thanked me for helping her. I invited her to come over to my house, and we got to know each other. She told me that her name was psy, and that the reason the cop was chasing her was because she stole some fruit from a street vender. She had come from a poor family and had to steal food to survive most of the time.

Then my parents met her, and they instantly didn't like her. I had come from a wealthy family, and they didn't even like to notice people who weren't wealthy. When she left my parents told me I wasn't to see her again, but I continued seeing her anyway behind my parents back. And pretty soon I fell in love with her, but before I could tell her how I felt about her my parents found out that I was still seeing her, and more importantly in love. So they set up an arranged marriage to stop me from marrying her, and said that if I ever talked to her again they would kill her. The girl I had to marry was a beautiful flareon named Becca, and as I got to know her better I found out that she was the most stuck up bitch on the planet. But I had to marry her, or my parents would kill the only girl I truly loved. And I couldn't let that happen to her, she meant too much to me. We still managed to be friends, but my parents never knew about it, we would sneak out early in the morning before anyone was awake and meet in a small clearing we had found in the forest. And I didn't want to see what would happen if my parents ever found out. But for the past year my parents started insisting that I spend all my time with Becca, trying to force me to like her, and today they decided she would sleep over.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, slipped on my socks and shoes, then crawled out the window as quietly as I could so as not to wake anyone. It was still dark out, but this was the only time I could go see psy without anyone knowing. I climbed onto a tree branch running over the roof and climbed down the tree. Then I started running towards the woods at top speed dodging every tree and rock that by now I had memorized the location of. I kept running until I made it to the small clearing in the middle of the woods, and there waiting was psy, as beautiful as ever. "hi midnight" she said to me in her seductive feminine voice. "h-hey psy, what's up?" I said trying not to sound as nervous as I was. I was always nervous when I was around psy, but I didn't like to show it. We had been seeing each other every day like this for the past 4 years, yet I couldn't tell her how I really felt about her. I thought it would hurt her if I said that I loved her, but we couldn't be together. "Nothing much, how about you?" she asked me. We sat there for two hours and continue to talk until the sun started to rise, I had lost track of time, and if I got home late and somebody saw me we would both be in trouble. "Crap, psy I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Alright, bye" then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. As soon as I did I was out of it for a second, she had never done that before. In fact, the most affection she had ever shown me before was a friendly hug. And I started wondering if she liked me back, when I snapped out of it I was really late, I started running at top speed, hoping that nobody had gotten up yet. I made it to my house, and climbed up the tree to my window. I went in as quietly as I could, and the second I shut the window Becca had started to wake up. I would have to be more careful next time, if anybody ever found out about me and psy it would be very bad. Becca sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw me over by the window "good morning honey" she had been calling me honey for awhile now, and it angered me. She was the most stuck up bitch I had ever met, and I hated her with all my heart. But if I didn't get married to her my parents would hurt, and probably kill the only woman I really loved.

"Good morning Becca" I said using every ounce of my self-control to not say it sarcastically. "Where are you going so early?" she asked, probably because I was fully dressed. "Nowhere, I just thought that I would get dressed before breakfast" I lied. "oh, well how about you take them off and we can have some fun." She said in a seductive voice. She had been trying to get me to have sex with her for the past couple of months now, but I never would. I hated Becca, let alone love her. And I was saving my first time for the woman I truly love, even if we never could. "No thanks, I think I'm just going to go downstairs and get something to eat. "Alright, I'll go too" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Me and Becca went down stairs, the chef had made a huge breakfast buffet, filled with all sorts of different foods. I got some French toast, and Becca got a waffle. Then After breakfast we went outside, it was extremely hot out so we decided to go to the pool, I had a full sized Olympic swimming pool behind my house which was perfect for days like this. We went swimming for a couple hours, then went inside where we saw my parents. They gave me the usual speech about how me and Becca should have sex before we got married. Then my friend tom came over, he was a glaceon my age. Me, tom, and Becca played video games until about 9pm. Then tom went home, and my parents asked Becca if wanted to sleep over again. And of course she said yes. Me and Becca watched TV for an hour before we decided to go to bed. I got into my pajamas, and Becca put on a nightgown and nothing else. Then I got into bed and Becca came in after me before we passed out.

I woke up at about 3am, I looked over at Becca, and she seemed to be asleep. I got out of bed, and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a blue t shirt. Then I climbed out the window trying not to make any noise, and started heading towards the woods at top speed. When I got to the clearing I saw psy. But this time she looked a little nervous, which was strange because usually I was the nervous one. " hey, is something wrong psy?" I asked her. She looked at me, she just stared at me for a moment. " h-hey midnight, c-can I tell you something? Its kinda important" I was wondering what she could possibly have to tell me that was making _**her**_nervous. " sure" I said. "midnight, we've been friends for a long time now. And ever since I met you, I-I've loved you. I love you as more than a friend, and I want us to be together. I know your parents would try to stop you, but I love you midnight" I just stood there for a second wondering if what just happened was real, or just a dream. The woman that I had loved for so many years loves me back. I had taken too long to answer her, as she started crying thinking that I hated her now. I was just about to tell her how I felt, when I saw something move in the bushes ahead of us. It was a long, fluffy, yellow tail. Becca's tail. She must have followed me here. If she tells my parents that I've been sneaking off at night to see psy, they would kill her. "p-psy, I have to go" I said and I ran off towards my house, I had to get there before Becca did. I couldn't let anything happen to psy, I had to stop Becca from telling my parents.

I got home and climbed into my bedroom, and waited for Becca to climb through the window. A couple of minutes later Becca climbed through the window with an evil grin on her face. "hello midnight" she said with a huge smirk. "you bitch! How long have you been following me!" I asked in pure rage, now going up to her. " oh just a couple days, but your parents are going to be pretty upset when I tell them that their son has been sneaking off at night to go see a girl" she said in a threatening voice. "they can't find out about this! They'll kill her you psycho bitch!" I yelled. "Oh don't worry, they won't find out… If you do what I say"

"what do you want?" I asked angrily. "oh, just a couple things. First of all, you're never going to go see that girl again. And second, you and me are going to have some fun." She said grinning from ear to ear. I didn't want to lose my virginity to her, but I didn't have a choice, I had to protect psy. If my parents found out they would kill her, and can't let her die now that I know how she feels about me. "Fine" I said pissed off. " Good now come over here like a good boy"

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as Becca started to remove her nightgown. She wasn't wearing any underwear so now she was completely naked. Then she moved to me and started to take of my clothes. She removed my shirt and felt my chest, I was pretty muscular for an umbreon, and then she moved down to my pants.

She slowly started to take off my jeans, pulling them down to my knees and the off altogether. Then my boxers revealing my half erect 7 inch member. She grabbed it and slowly started to stroke it. I looked at Becca, but the only person I saw was psy.

She continued to rub my member until it was nice and hard. Then she took her tongue and put it at the base of my shaft and slowly licked up to the tip, and rolled her tongue around it. Then she put the tip in her mouth and started to suck on it, circling it with her tongue. The pleasure was indescribable, but the only thing on my mind was how psy probably thinks I hated her now.

She then took the whole thing into her mouth, nearly chocking on it. She started to bob her head up and down on my shaft using her tongue to massage the tip, and rub the underside of my length.

Not having any past sexual experience before I wasn't going to last much longer, and Becca knew it. I started to twitch and Becca started to speed up, going twice as fast as before. And just before I blew my load Becca removed her head, and kept her mouth open as I sprayed my seed onto her face and into her mouth.

She swallowed every drop that landed in her mouth then leaned up for a kiss. she pressed her lips against mine as she slid her tongue into my mouth and started exploring every part of my orifice, but I kept emotionless as she did all the work. She then lied down on her back, and spread out her legs "start licking big boy" she said n the most seductive voice possible.

I leant over and started to lick her outer walls with my tongue, then I stuck it in a little deeper and began to swirl my tongue around inside of her. She started dripping her fluid on to my tongue as I continued to lick.

It tasted spicy, with her being a fire type, and I didn't really like the flavor. I had never liked spicy things. She started to moan as I stuck my tongue deeper into her entrance. "Oh god, I'm going to cum!" she said as her walls started contracting, and she sprayed her juices onto my face.

She reached over and grabbed my once again half erect member and started to rub it. As she was rubbing my length she started to lick her own fluids of my face until it was spotless. She continued to rub until my member was hard again. "Now get it inside" she said in a bossy but still seductive tone.

I lined my fully erect member with her entrance, and slowly started to push inside of her. She began to moan as I started to pump into her. "Oh, oh, midnight" she moaned as I began to pump faster. "Oh god, yes!" she screamed, me now going at top speed.

I would push my member almost all the way inside of her, then pull it out to the tip. She started to arch her back and thrust her hips towards me as I went in, causing me to go even deeper inside of her. "Oh god yes!" she said. I continued to pump back and forth as she was now moaning at the top of her lungs.

She reached her hands back and dug her claws into the sheets. "Oh god, I can't take it anymore!" she screamed before she cam all over my groin, squirting her juices all over my lower regions.

Her walls started contracting pushing me over the edge, as I pulled out and shot loads of thick seed all over her body. She then crawled up to me and curled next to me laying her head on my chest before we both passed out.

I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. Becca wasn't in the bed so I assumed that she was downstairs eating breakfast. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I was still covered in juices and some of my own seed from last night. After I took my shower I got dressed and went down stairs. As I was walking down the stairs I could hear Becca talking to somebody. " He's been sneaking out every night to go see a girl" which was all I needed to hear. That bitch told my parents after she got me to sleep with her! I ran back upstairs, and out the window.

I have to go warn psy!

I ran as fast as I could to psy's house, I had only been there once but I knew where it was. When I got there the house was empty, her parents had died a couple years after I met her so she was the only one living there. But the place was empty. I ran all around town trying to find psy. I looked everywhere, even the clearing in the woods. But she was nowhere to be found. I started asking everyone in town if they had seen her, but no one had. I began running towards the police station hoping she had been arrested, at least it was better than being killed. When I was hit on the head with something hard.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I looked around, I was chained to a wall in a room made of concrete. There were a bunch of other chains on the wall, and attached to the chain farthest from me was a small pink blur, psy. "Psy! Psy! It's me midnight!" I yelled, but she didn't move. She was just lying on the floor, maybe she was sleeping I thought, or maybe… NO! SHE CANT BE! I looked around again and on the other side of the room sat a mightyena staring at me with an angry look. " Who are you? Where am I!" I yelled at him. "Relax kid, your dads gonna be here in a second to explain it to you" he said in a bored tone.

I was about to tell him off when my dad walked in the room. "Dad! Where am I!" I asked angrily. "Relax son, you're in the house. In a room underneath the basement where we keep people we don't like." He said calmly. "Then why the hell am I here!" I yelled. My dad's emotion changed in a split second "You're here because you disobeyed me and your mother by seeing that _**vermin**_ after we told you you were never to see her again you little ingrate! So you're going to be staying here until your wedding day, so that you don't get into any more trouble. Oh, and don't worry about your little friend over there. We'll take care of her tomorrow."

" You bastard! Let us go!" I screamed struggling to get out of the chain. " I'll come visit you tomorrow son, come guard. Let's let these two say there _**last**_ goodbyes." He said as he and the mightyena left the room. " You fucking bastard!" I yelled before he slammed the door behind him. A couple of moments later psy began to wake up "wha… where am I?" she said rubbing her head. "psy, over here!" I yelled.

"Midnight? Where are we?" she asked confused. " My parents found out that we met last night, and now they're going to kill you tomorrow so that we can never see each other again. And there keeping me locked up here until my wedding day." I said in a sadden tone as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Wait! They're going to kill me!"She panicked. "Relax. They can't kill you if we escape. And psy"

"Yes midnight" she said. "Psy, I-I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met, the only reason I didn't tell you last night was because I was afraid something bad was going to happen to you if I didn't. And if we get out of this I want us to be … will you marry me?"

"Oh midnight, of course I will... But how do we get out of here?" she asked. "Can you use physic to break the chain?" I asked. "I'll try" she said. Her eyes began to glow purple and her chain rose of the ground, beginning to bend. It stayed in the air for 5 minutes without breaking. "I can't, it's to strong" she said as the chain fell to the floor with a clud. "Here Maybe I can break it with a shadow ball" I said. I opened my mouth and started to form the biggest shadow ball I had ever made, then shot it out at the chain, with little effect. " It didn't work" I said disappointed. " How are we going to get out of here midnight?" psy asked me in a concerned voice. "Wait, I have an idea, you use psychic on my chain while I hit it with a shadow ball."

"Alright, let's try it" she said. Her eyes began to glow purple again as my chain rose off the ground. One of the links began to bend, and the second it did I fired a huge shadow ball at it. The moment it made contact with the chain one of the links shattered, and I was free. "It worked! Now let's do you." I said, walking over to where psy was. "Let's do this" she said. Her chain lifted off the ground, and I hit it with a shadow ball, shattering one of the links. "Well were not chained to the wall, but how do we get out of here?" she asked me in concerned tone. "There's only one door, and it's locked." I said "We'll have to wait until my dad, and the mightyena come tomorrow, we'll ambush them and then we can escape." I said. "Alright" she said.

We sat there watching the door for hours on end, until it finally swung open. In walked my dad and the mightyena from yesterday. They looked at the wall and saw we weren't there, they were about to turn around to get help, but before they got the chance psy used telekinesis to slam them against the wall with the chains. Then before they could react I locked them in the chains. Then me and psy ran out the door. We made it to the main floor of my house, and were just about to run out the front door when a feminine voice called out from behind. "Well, well. Look at you two love birds." It was Becca. I turned around to see the stuck up bitch that had almost gotten the love of my life killed. "Get out of here Becca!" I said angrily. "Oh don't worry, I will in a second, I just wanted to know if your little girl friend knows what happened between us the other night." She said in an innocent tone. " Leave. Now. Becca." I said now engulfed in rage. "What happened midnight?" psy asked now curious as to what we were talking about. "Me and your boyfriend over here had sex, right after you told him your true feelings about him" Becca said. Then I lost all control, I went up to Becca using quick attack, then leapt in the air and hit her square in the neck with an iron tail so powerful that it snapped on contact.

Becca's body collapsed, and she lied dead on the floor. "midnight, how could y…" "I'll explain later psy, right now we have to go." She understood, we ran out the front door and decided the best place to hide for right now was the woods. We ran at top speed until we arrived at the clearing that we had been meeting at for the past 4 years. I took a seat on a fallen tree, then psy sat next to me. "Midnight, tell me, is what Becca said true?" psy asked me in a saddened tone. Now I had to tell her what happened. I was hoping that by any meager chance that she had forgotten, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. I looked into her deep purple eyes, a tear starting to form. "Yes, it's true. Me and Becca had…sex. And yes, it was right after you told me your true feelings, but you have to let me explain" I told her, now worried that she would leave me.

"Explain it to me midnight. Why would you have sex with a woman you hate, right after I told you how I felt!" she said tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Psy, my parents told me a long time ago that if I ever talked to you again they would kill you. And that night, right after you told me how you felt I saw Becca's tail behind a bush. I had to get home before she did, or she might have told my parents. Which is why I left. When I got there, she told me that she would tell my parents if I didn't have sex with her. I couldn't let her do that, I could never let anything happen to you. That's why I had sex with her, and even while we were doing it. The only person I could think of was you. Psy, I love you with all my heart. You're the only woman I will ever truly love." I said, she looked at me. "If you had sex with her then how did your parents find out?" she asked curiously. "The next morning, Becca told my parents anyway. After what she put me through, she still told my parents, and you almost got killed. I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "But you're ok, and that's all that matters" I told her.

Psy looked into my eyes, and I stared into hers. I wiped a tear from her cheek before I leaned in for a kiss. My lips met hers in a fit of passion. I closed my eyes, in a kiss that seemed to go on for hours before we finally broke it. She just looked at me before she leant in for another kiss, but this time she slid her catlike tongue into my mouth.

I returned the favor as our tongues gracefully danced around each other. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well midnight, it looks like I'm going to have to make you forget Becca ever existed." She said seductively as her tail rose, and began to rub my excited member thru my jeans.

She kissed me on the cheek before leaning down, and began to unbutton my jeans. She pulled down my jeans, then my boxers revealing my now fully erect 7 inch member. She leant down and began to lick the head with her feline tongue.

She stopped, much to my displeasure, and began to remove her shirt; she wasn't wearing a bra, revealing her above average sized breasts. Then she pulled off her pants showing her frilly white panties, as I took off my shirt. She sat in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck before leaning in for another kiss.

She explored every inch of my orifice with her moist catlike tongue as she curled her tail around my aroused manhood. She slowly began to rub my member with her long, dual ended tail. She broke the kiss and leaned down, as she removed her tail from my member. She placed her tongue at the base of my length and slowly moved it towards the tip, swallowing bit of pre leaking from my manhood.

She then slowly lowered her mouth onto my member, bobbing her head up and down. As she sucked on my length she began gently scraping her fangs against the head, sending waves of pleasure through my body. After a few minutes the pleasure became too much to bear.

"Psy, I'm not going to last much longer" I told her. She removed her head and began rubbing my length, I couldn't hold back any more as I shot loads of my semen onto her face and chest. Then she got up and she laid down on the ground. She looked up at me.

"Midnight" she said to me in one of the most seductive voices I had ever heard. "Yes psy" I replied. "I want you to take my virginity away from me" she said as she removed her panties. I stood there and stared at her naked body, one of my fantasies, now becoming a reality.

I went up to her, and bent down, aligning my hard member with her entrance, which by now was oozing with excitement. I slowly pushed into her as she started to moan. I continued pushing until something got in the way. I looked at her, she nodded her head. "Do it" she said as I pushed in all the way, breaking her hymen.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain. I began to pull out. "No. no don't… I'm fine, keep going" she said. So I pushed back in slowly, then pulled out to the tip before plunging in once more. She began to moan again as the pain subsided. "Faster midnight! Faster!" she now began to yell.

I began to pump into her going twice as fast as before. " Fuck me harder midnight!" she moaned. I began pumping as fast as I could. After a couple minutes I started panting. She was now wailing out at the top of lungs as I pounded into her as hard as I could. "Psy, I'm… going to… cum" I told her between breaths.

"Cum inside of me midnight, I love you, and I want to have your children" still moaning as she said it. I couldn't hold it anymore, I slammed into her one last time. Firing shots of my thick white seed deep inside of her. The instant warmth of my semen sending her into her first orgasm as she sprayed her fluids onto my lower regions. I pulled out of her and leaned in for one more kiss, before we both passed out on the ground.

I woke up the next morning where I had passed out on the forest floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I saw psy bathing in a small pond a couple hundred yards away and decided to join her. I walked up to where she was bathing and got in next to her. "This spot taken?" I asked jokingly. She just looked at me and smiled. We washed ourselves off, and got dressed before either of us said anything else. "Midnight" psy said. "yes" I replied. "What are we going to do? We can't stay here or your dads going to come after us again, and we can't go to the police because you killed Becca." She said concerned. "Psy, are you willing to start a new life with me?" I asked her, nervous as to what her reaction would be. "Midnight, as long as I can be with you I'll do anything" she said. "Alright then, here's the plan. We'll hitchhike out to the country side, change our names, and find work. Then when we save enough money we'll buy a house and start a family together" I said starting to doubt my plan would work. "Let's do it" psy said.

We set off on our journey, and we had finally made it to the country side. Psy decided that her new name was going to be dawn, and I renamed myself shadow. We were able to find jobs, and before long we bought ourselves a small house. Not long after dawn and I got married. She became pregnant from our night in the woods, and later gave birth to 3 little eevees. Two girls, and one boy. From then on me and dawn were able to live our lives in peace, raising a family in a small town in the countryside.

THE END

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.**

**-umbreonFTW**


	2. Arranged, EDITED

**Hey, umbreonFTW here. This is an edited version of my first story, I had my friend ****JinxDestroy**** read over my story a few times and edit it.**** Please enjoy, I am open to any constructive criticism. Please tell me what you think, and how I can improve. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the story, but midnight's dad is a Jolteon, and his mother is a Flareon. Let me know what you think in the comments.**

I woke up and looked around my room. It looked like it usually did, except with one difference. She was there. Lying in my bed, sleeping next to me, was a Flareon. Her name was Becca, and whether I liked it or not she was my fiancée. Everything had started about five years ago. I was walking down the street when an espeon about my age ran past me and hid in a bush. Not a minute after an exhausted cop came up to me and asked if I had seen her. I told him I hadn't and he kept running. Normally I wouldn't lie to a police officer like that, but something about that Espeon just stopped me from turning her in. After the cop left, the Espeon came out from the bushes and thanked me for helping her. I invited her to come over to my house, she agreed and we got to know each other. She told me that her name was Psy, and that the cop was chasing her because she'd stolen some fruit from a street vendor. It wasn't that she liked to steal; she had come from a poor family and had to steal food to survive most of the time.

My parents met her, and they instantly didn't like her. I came from a wealthy family, and they didn't even like to notice people who weren't rich. When she left, my parents told me I wasn't to see her again. I continued seeing her behind my parents back. Pretty soon I fell in love with her, but before I could tell her how I felt my parents found out that I was still seeing her, and more importantly in love with a peasant. So they set up an arranged marriage with Becca to stop me from marrying Psy, and said that if I ever talked to her again, or backed out of the marriage, they would kill her. Sadly as I got to know Becca better I found out that she was the most stuck up bitch on the planet, but I had to marry her or my parents would kill the only girl I truly loved. I couldn't let that happen to Psy; she meant too much to me. We still managed to be friends, but my parents never knew about it. We would sneak out early in the morning before anyone was awake and meet in a small clearing we had found in the forest. I didn't want to see what would happen if my parents ever found out, but for the past year my parents started insisting that I spend all my time with Becca, trying to force me to like her, and today they decided she would sleep over.

I slipped out of bed carefully so as not to wake up Becca, and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, socks and shoes. Then I crawled out the window as quietly as I could. It was still dark out, but this was the only time I could go see Psy without anyone knowing. I stepped onto a tree branch that ran over the roof and climbed down the tree. Then I started running towards the woods at top speed, dodging every tree and rock that I had memorized the location of. I kept running until I made it to the small clearing in the middle of the woods, and there waiting was Psy, as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Midnight" she said to me in her seductive feminine voice.

"H-hey Psy, what's up?" I said, trying not to sound as nervous as I was. I was always nervous when I was around Psy, but I didn't like to show it. We had been seeing each other every day like this for the past 4 years, yet I couldn't tell her how I really felt about her. I thought it would hurt her if I said that I loved her, but we couldn't be together.

"Nothing much, how 'bout you?" she asked me.  
>We sat there for two hours and continued to talk until the sun started to rise. I had lost track of time, and if I got home late and anybody saw me we would both be in trouble.<p>

"Crap. Psy, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright, bye." she responded, then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. As soon as she did I was out of it for a second. She had never done that before. In fact, the most affection she had ever shown me before was a friendly hug. And I started wondering if she liked me back, when I snapped out of it I was really late, I started running at top speed, hoping that nobody had gotten up yet. I made it to my house and climbed up the tree to my window. I went in as quietly as I could, and the second I shut the window Becca had started to wake up. I would have to be more careful next time. If anybody ever found out about me and Psy, it would be very bad. Becca sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw me over by the window. 

"Good morning, Honey." She had been calling me Honey for a while now, and it made me angry. She was the most stuck up bitch I had ever met, and I hated her with all my heart. But, if I didn't get married to her my parents would hurt and probably kill the only woman I really loved. 

"Good morning, Becca." I said, using every ounce of my self-control to not say it sarcastically. 

"Where are you going so early?" she asked, probably because I was fully dressed. 

"Nowhere, I just thought I'd get dressed before breakfast." I lied. 

"Oh, well how about you take them off and we can have some fun." She teased, apparently trying to seduce me. She had been trying to get me to have sex with her for the past couple of months now, but I never would. I hated Becca, let alone loved her. And I was saving my first time for the woman I truly love, even if we never could. 

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go downstairs and get something to eat." 

"Alright, I'll go with you." she had a hint of disappointment in her voice. Becca and I went down stairs to the dining room. The chef had made a huge breakfast buffet, filled with all sorts of different foods. I got some French toast and Becca got a waffle. After breakfast we went outside. It was extremely hot out so we decided to go to the full sized Olympic swimming pool behind my house. It was perfect for days like this. We went swimming for a couple hours. When we went inside, I was caught by my parents while Becca got changed upstairs. They gave me the usual speech about how Becca and I should have sex before we got married.  
>I was saved by my friend Tom, a Glaceon my age. Tom, Becca, and I played video games until about 9pm. When Tom went home, my parents asked Becca if wanted to sleep over again. And of course, she agreed.<br>We watched TV for an hour before we decided to go to bed. I got into my pajamas, and Becca put on a black lace nightgown... and nothing else. Then I got into bed and Becca came in after me before we passed out.

I woke up at about 3am and looked over at Becca, who seemed to be asleep. I got out of bed, and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue t shirt. I climbed out the window again, trying not to make any noise, and started towards the woods at top speed. When I got to the clearing I saw Psy, But this time she looked a little nervous which was strange because usually I was the nervous one. 

"Hey, is something wrong, Psy?" I asked her.  
>She looked at me; she just stared at me for a moment.<p>

"H-hey Midnight, c-can I tell you something? It's kinda important." I was wondering what she could possibly have to tell me that was making her so nervous. 

"Sure." 

"Midnight, we've been friends for a long time now... And ever since I met you, I... I've loved you. I love you as more than a friend, and I want us to be together. I know your parents would try to stop you, but I love you, Midnight." I stood there for a second, wondering if what just happened was real. The woman that I had loved for so many years loves me back. But I had taken too long to answer her. She started crying thinking that I hated her now.  
>I was just about to tell her how I felt, when I saw something move in the bushes ahead of us. It was a long, fluffy, yellow tail… Becca's tail. She must have followed me here. If she tells my parents that I've been sneaking off at night to see Psy, they would kill her! <p>

"P-Psy, I have to go." I muttered a quick goodbye and ran off towards my house. I had to get there before Becca did. I couldn't let anything happen to Psy, I had to stop Becca from telling my parents.

I got home and climbed into my bedroom and waited for Becca to follow. A couple of minutes later, she climbed through the window with an evil grin on her face. 

"Hello, Honey." she said with a huge smirk. 

"You. Mother. Fucking. bitch! How long have you been following me?" I asked in pure rage, now going up to her. 

"Oh, just a couple days, but your parents are going to be pretty upset when I tell them that their son has been sneaking off at night to go see another girl." she said in a threatening voice, her smile growing larger. 

"They can't find out or they'll kill her, you psycho bitch!" I yelled. 

"Oh don't worry, they won't find out… If you do what I say." 

"What do you want?" I snarled. 

"Oh, just a couple things. First of all, you're never going to go see that girl again. And second… you and I are going to have some fun." She said now grinning from ear to ear.  
>I didn't want to lose my virginity to her, but I didn't have a choice. I had to keep Psy safe. If my parents found out, they would kill her, and can't let her die like that. <p>

"Fine!" I said. 

"Good. Now, come over here like a good boy." I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Becca started to remove her nightgown. She wasn't wearing any underwear under it, so she was completely naked. Becca crawled across the bed to me and started to take off my clothes. She removed my shirt and felt my chest. I was pretty muscular for an Umbreon, the she moved down to my pants, pulling them down to my knees and then off altogether. My boxers followed, revealing my half erect 7 inch member. She grabbed it and slowly started to rub at it. I looked at Becca, but the only person I saw was Psy. 

Becca continued to rub my member until it was rock hard, then put her tongue at the base of my shaft and slowly licked up to the tip and rolled her tongue around it. She put the tip in her mouth and started to suck on it, circling it with her tongue. The pleasure was indescribable, but the only thing on my mind was how Psy probably thinks I hated her now.  
>Becca took my whole length into her mouth, nearly choking on it, and started to bob her head up and down. She used her tongue to massage the tip, and her hand to rub the underside of my length.<p>

Not having any past sexual experience before, I wasn't going to last much longer, and Becca knew it. I started to twitch and Becca sped up, going twice as fast as before. And just before I blew my load Becca removed her head, and opened her mouth as I sprayed on her face and in her mouth. She swallowed every drop that landed in her mouth and leaned up for a kiss. She pressed her lips against mine as she slid her tongue into my mouth and started exploring every part of it, but I kept emotionless as she did all the work. I sat there as she violated my mouth, the taste of my own semen and her saliva covering my tongue. After some time she lied down on her back, and spread out her legs. 

"Start licking, big boy." she said n the most seductive voice she could manage... which sounded more needy then seductive. I bent over and started to lick her outer walls with my tongue, then I stuck it in a little deeper and began to swirl my tongue around inside of her. She started dripping on to my tongue as I continued to lick. It tasted spicy, with her being a fire type, and I didn't really like the flavor. I had never liked spicy things. She started to moan as I stuck my tongue deeper into her entrance. I began stabbing my tongue in and out of her flower. She began moaning loader. After several minutes her leg started to twitch.

"Oh god, I'm..!" she moaned as her walls started contracting, and she sprayed her juices onto my face. She reached over and grabbed my once again half erect member and started to rub it while licking her own fluids off my face. She continued to rub until my member was hard again and my face was spotless. 

"Now get it inside." she smiled in a bossy but still seductive way. I lined my member with her entrance, and slowly started to push it inside of her. I moved it all the way inside then began to pull out. Once I was comfortable with the pace I began to pump into her, and she started to moan."Oh, oh, Midnight," she moaned as I began to pump faster. "Oh God, yes!" she screamed, me pumping at top speed. I pushed almost all the way inside of her, and then pull out to the tip. She started to arch her back and thrust her hips towards me as I went in, causing me to go even deeper inside of her.

"Oh God, yes!" she said. I continued to pump back and forth as she moaned at the top of her lungs. She reached her hands back and dug her claws into the sheets. "Oh god, I can't take it anymore!" she screamed before she let her juices flow all over my lower regions.  
>Her walls started contracting, pushing me over the edge, and I pulled out and shot thick loads all over her body. She then crawled up to me and curled up, laying her head on my chest before we both passed out.<p>

I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. Becca wasn't in the bed so I assumed that she was downstairs eating breakfast. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I was still covered in juices from last night. After I took my shower I got dressed and went downstairs.  
>As I was walking down the stairs I could hear Becca talking to somebody. <p>

"He's been sneaking out every night to go see a girl..." was all I needed to hear. That bitch told my parents, even after she got me to sleep with her! I ran back upstairs, and out the window. I had to go warn Psy! I ran as fast as I could to Psy's house. I'd only been there once, but I knew where it was. When I got there, it was empty. Her parents had died a couple years after I met her so she was the only one living there. I ran all around town trying to find Psy. I looked everywhere, even the clearing in the woods, but she was nowhere to be found. I started asking everyone in town if they had seen her, but no one had. I began running towards the police station hoping she had been arrested. I was thinking that it was better than being killed when I was hit on the head with something hard.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I looked around and realized that I was chained to a wall in a room made of concrete. There were a bunch of other chains on the wall, and attached to the chain farthest from me was a small pink blur… Psy.  
>"Psy! Psy! It's me, Midnight!" I yelled, but she didn't move. She was just lying on the floor. Maybe she was sleeping, or maybe… NO! SHE CAN'T BE!<br>I looked around again. On the other side of the room was a Mightyena staring at me with an angry look. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" I yelled over to him. 

"Relax kid, your dad's gonna be here in a second to explain it to you." he said in a bored tone, like he'd been waiting for a while for me to wake up. I was about to tell him off when my dad walked in the room. 

"Dad! Where am I?" I asked angrily. 

"Relax son, you're in the house. In a room under the basement where we keep people we... don't like." He said calmly, with a small smile. 

"Then why the hell am I here!" I yelled.  
>My dad's emotion changed in a split second, snapping at me.<p>

"You're here because you disobeyed me and your mother by seeing that vermin after we told you that you were never to see her again, you little ingrate! So you're going to be staying here until your wedding day, so that you don't get into any more trouble. Oh, and don't worry about your little friend over there. We'll take care of her tomorrow."

"You bastard! Let us go!" I screamed, struggling to get out of the chain. 

"I'll come visit you tomorrow son. Come guard. Let's let these two say their last goodbyes." He said as he and the Mightyena left the room. 

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled before he slammed the door behind him. A couple of moments later Psy began to wake up. 

"Wha… Where am I?" she said rubbing her head. 

"Psy, over here!" I yelled. 

"Midnight? Where are we?" she asked, obviously confused. 

"My parents found out that we met last night, and they're going to kill you tomorrow so that we can never see each other again. And they're keeping me locked up here until my wedding day." I said in a sad tone as a tear rolled down my cheek. 

"Wait! They're going to kill me?"She panicked. 

"Relax. They can't kill you if we escape. And Psy..?" 

"Yes midnight" she said. 

"Psy, I-I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met, the only reason I didn't tell you last night was because I was afraid something bad was going to happen to you if I did. And if we get out of this... will you marry me?" 

"Oh Midnight, of course I will... But how do we get out of here?" she asked. 

"Can you use Physic to break the chain?" I mused. 

"I'll try," she said. Her eyes began to glow purple and her chain rose of the ground, beginning to bend. It stayed in the air for 5 minutes without breaking. "I can't, it's too strong." The chain fell to the floor with a clud. 

"Here, maybe I can break it with a Shadowball," I said. I opened my mouth and started to form the biggest shadow ball I had ever made, and then shot it out at the chain, with little effect.

"It didn't work..." I said, disappointed. 

"How are we going to get out of here, Midnight?" Psy asked me in a concerned voice. 

"Wait, I have an idea. You use psychic on my chain while I hit it with a shadow ball." 

"Alright, let's try it!" she said. Her eyes began to glow purple again as my chain rose off the ground. One of the links began to bend, and the second it did I fired a huge shadow ball at it. The moment it made contact with the chain one of the links shattered, and I was free. 

"It worked! Now let's do you." I said, walking over to where Psy was.

"Let's do this." she said. Her chain lifted off the ground, and I hit it again, shattering one of the links. 

"Well were not chained to the wall, but how do we get out of here?" she asked me in concerned tone. 

"There's only one door, and it's locked," I said. "So we'll have to wait until my dad and the guard come tomorrow. We'll ambush them and escape." 

"Alright" she smiled at me. We sat there watching the door for hours on end, until it finally swung open. In walked my dad and the Mightyena from yesterday. They looked at the wall and saw we weren't there, they were about to turn around to get help, but before they got the chance, Psy used Telekinesis to slam them against the wall, and I locked them in the chains. We made it to the main floor of my house, and were just about to run out the front door when a feminine voice called out from behind. 

"Well, well. Look at you two love birds." It was Becca.  
>I turned around to see the stuck up bitch that had almost gotten the love of my life killed.<p>

"Get out of here Becca!" I said angrily. 

"Oh don't worry, I will in a second. I just wanted to know if your little girlfriend knows what happened between us the other night." She said in an innocent tone. 

"Leave. Now." I said, engulfed in rage. 

"What happened, Midnight?" Psy asked curiously. 

"Me and your boyfriend over here had sex; right after you told him your true feelings about him." Becca said. I lost all control. I went up to Becca using Quick Attack, leapt in the air, and hit her square in the neck with an Iron Tail so powerful that it snapped on contact.  
>Becca's body collapsed, and she lay dead on the floor.<p>

"Midnight, how could y…" 

"I'll explain later Psy. Right now we have to go." She understood, we ran out the front door and decided the best place to hide for right now was the woods. We ran at top speed until we arrived at the clearing that we had been meeting at for the past 4 years. I took a seat on a fallen tree, and then Psy sat next to me. 

"Midnight, tell me, is what Becca said true?" Psy asked me in a saddened tone. Now I had to tell her what happened. I was hoping that by any meager chance that she had forgotten, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. I looked into her deep purple eyes, a tear starting to form. 

"Yes, it's true. Me and Becca…yeah. And yes, it was right after you told me your true feelings, but you have to let me explain." I told her, now worried that she would leave me. 

"Explain it to me, Midnight. Why would you have sex with a woman you hate, right after I told you how I felt!" she said tears now rolling down her cheeks. 

"Psy, my parents told me a long time ago that if I ever talked to you again they would kill you. And that night, right after you told me how you felt I saw Becca's tail behind a bush. I had to get home before she did, or she might have told my parents. That's why I left. When I got there, she told me that she would tell my parents if I didn't have sex with her. I couldn't let her do that; I could never let anything happen to you. That's why I had sex with her, and even while we were, the only person I could think of was you. Psy, I love you with all my heart. You're the only woman I will ever truly love." I said. She looked at me.

"If you had sex with her, then how did your parents find out?" she asked curiously. 

"The next morning, Becca told my parents anyway. After what she put me through, she still told my parents, and you almost got killed," I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "But you're OK, and that's all that matters." I told her. Psy looked into my eyes, and I stared into hers. I wiped a tear from her cheek before I leaned in for a kiss. My lips met hers in a fit of passion. I closed my eyes, in a kiss that seemed to go on for hours before we finally broke it. She just looked at me before she leaned in for another kiss, but this time she slid her catlike tongue into my mouth. I returned the favor as our tongues gracefully danced around each other. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Well, Midnight, it looks like I'm going to have to make you forget Becca ever existed." she said. Her tail rose, and she began to rub against my excited member through my jeans. She kissed me on the cheek before leaning down, and unbuttoning my jeans. She pulled them down, then my boxers, and revealed my fully erect 7 inch. She leaned down and began to lick the head with her rough feline tongue. Psy stopped, much to my displeasure, and began to remove her shirt; she wasn't wearing a bra, revealing her above average sized breasts. Then she pulled off her pants to expose frilly white panties, and I took off my shirt. She sat in front of me wrapping her arms around my neck before leaning in for another kiss. 

She explored every inch of my mouth with her moist catlike tongue as she curled her tail around my aroused manhood. She slowly began to rub my member with her long, dual ended tail. Psy broke the kiss and leaned down, as she removed her tail from my member. She placed her tongue at the base of my length and slowly moved it towards the tip, swallowing a bit of pre leaking from my length.

She then slowly lowered her mouth onto my member, bobbing her head up and down. As she sucked on my length she began gently scraping her fangs against the head, sending waves of pleasure through my body. After a few minutes it became too much to bear.  
>"Psy, I'm not going to last much longer." I told her. She removed her head and began rubbing my length. I couldn't hold back any more as I shot loads onto her face and chest. Then she got up and she lied down on the ground, and looked up at me. <p>

"Midnight." she said to me in one of the most seductive voices I had ever heard. 

"Psy." I replied. 

"I want you to take my virginity away from Me." she said as she removed her panties. I stared at her naked body, one of my fantasies becoming a reality. I went up to her and bent down, aligning my hard member with her entrance, which by now was oozing with excitement. I slowly pushed into her as she moaned. I continued to glide in until something got in the way. I looked at her, she nodded her head.

"Do it" she said. I pushed in all the way, breaking her hymen. She screamed in pain, and I began to pull out. 

"No, no don't… I'm fine, keep going!" she said. So I pushed back in slowly, and then pulled out to the tip before plunging back in. She began to moan again as the pain subsided. I moved slowly for a couple minutes as she moaned from the unusual sensation. 

"Faster, Midnight! Faster!" she yelled. I began to pump into her.

"Fuck me harder, Midnight!" she moaned. I began pumping as fast as I could. After a couple minutes I started panting. She was now wailing out at the top of her lungs as I pounded into her as hard as I could.  
>"Psy, I'm… going to..." I told her between breaths.<br>"Let it go, Midnight... I love you, and I want to... have your children." still moaning as she said it. I couldn't hold it anymore; I slammed into her one last time, firing shots deep inside of her. The instant warmth sent her into her first orgasm. I pulled out of her and leaned in for one more kiss before we both passed out on the ground.

I woke up the next morning where I had passed out on the forest floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I saw Psy bathing in a small pond a couple hundred yards away and decided to join her. I walked up to where she was bathing and got in next to her. 

"This spot taken?" I asked jokingly. She looked at me and smiled.  
>We washed ourselves off, and got dressed before either of us said anything else. <p>

"Midnight?" Psy said. 

"Yes?" 

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here, or your dad's going to come after us again and we can't go to the police because you killed Becca." She said. 

"Psy… are you willing to start a new life with me?" I asked her, nervous as to what her reaction would be. 

"Midnight, as long as I can be with you, I'll do anything." she said. 

"Alright then, here's the plan. We'll hitchhike out to the countryside, change our names, and find work. Then when we save enough money we'll buy a house and start a family together." I said, but I was starting to doubt my plan would work already. 

"Let's do it!" Psy grinned.

We set off on our journey, and we had finally made it to the country side. Psy decided that her new name was going to be Dawn, and I renamed myself Shadow. We were able to find jobs, and before long we bought ourselves a small house. Soon after dawn and I got married. She became pregnant from our night in the woods, and later gave birth to 3 little Eevees: two girls and one boy. From then on me and Dawn were able to live our lives in peace, raising a family in a small town in the countryside.

THE END

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

If you read my original story then let me know which one you liked better in the comments.

-umbreonFTW


End file.
